Christmas Wish
by FanGirl717
Summary: Prince Gumball is hosting his annual Christmas eve party and everyone from the kingdom attends. once the party is underway everyone plays the traditional mistletoe game, will prince gumballs Christmas wish come true when he plays the mistletoe game and see who his mystery kisser is? what will happen afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Wish**

**A/N: This is my first ever try at writing FanFic or really writing anything like this that wasn't mandatory by school, I hope you like it **

It was a cold December night, and the honorable prince gumball was preparing for the annual Christmas Eve party that was held in his candy castles ballroom. The Christmas party was a tradition started by the king and queen and the young prince gumball intended to keep it going after their death. Every year he invited the whole kingdom, even ice queen, to come celebrate the special holiday with him. He always felt happier during the week of his party because he knew he would be surrounded by the loving citizens of his kingdom and his dear friends, in fact he began to look forward to Christmas Eve more than Christmas day. Prince Gumball was just adding the finishing touches on the decorations in the castle ballroom when his first guest arrived. A heroic young blonde in a green long sleeve and green skirt with knee high socks and a reindeer hat accompanied by her feline companion.

"Why hello Fionna glad you could make it! You look beautiful in your oh so very festive outfit!" said Gumball. Fionna blushed at the compliment.  
"Thanks PG! Wow your castle looks like a scene from a Christmas movie! Said Fionna  
"Why thank you, and how about you cake? Do you like the decorations?" said PG  
"Oh sugar I love it! Now where's my hubby at?! Said Cake looking around eagerly  
Gumball laughed and told her that lord monochromicorn was outside. Cake stretched away before gumball could say another word. He chatted with Fionna as she helped him finish the decorations.

Eventually all the guests arrived and gumball walked around and greeted everyone like a good host should. He was taught well and had impeccable manners especially when it came to his parties. When Gumball was about to greet Lumpy space prince, his best friend, he noticed Marshall lee arrive out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but get a few butterflies of excitement at the fact that the vampire king had showed up to his party. Gumball was confused as to why he felt this way about Marshall Lee and didn't dare tell a soul about it because he knew it was unprince like behavior to have feelings for such a wild person like himself. But Gumball couldn't help but still think Marshall looked absolutely handsome in his green and red flannel shirt and black skinny jeans that showed off his curves all too well that gumball couldn't help but sneak a glance, the prince also loved Marshalls signature messy black hair. A little part of him just wanted to run his fingers through it, he blushed at the thought and tried to get the images in his head to go away before he turned a darker shade of red.

Just as Prince Gumball was about to go greet Marshall Lee someone yelled out "Mistletoe Game!" Mistletoe game was a traditional game everyone played every year at the princes party, the guests would divide into two groups and line up on opposite sides of the room, then there would be a huge curtain that would go across the room to split the two groups, then one guest would walk up on each side with their eyes closed and when the curtain opened they had to lean in and kiss the other for 5 seconds without knowing who it was then when everyone was done counting down the from five the two kissies could open their eyes and see who it was. Every year there was a ton of laughs at all the different kiss combinations of people, but every year the one person gumball hoped would be on the other side of the curtain wasn't there. This year the game started with Fionna kissing LSP after the countdown finished they both opened their eyes and laughed and walked to the side to watch the rest of the kisses. The next pair was ice queen and flame prince that kiss was just awkward for everyone to watch but funny nonetheless, the kisses continued with bmo and peppermint maid, cake and lord monochromicorn which they denied but everyone knew they cheated, finally it was prince gumballs turn and he had no idea who would be on the other side, as he walked over to the curtain he tried to look at the others shoes on the floor to see if he could tell who it was but he couldn't even see any shoes touching the ground. Once he was in place Gumball closed his eyes and leaned in he heard the curtain open and then felt a second pair of lips hit his own, the shocked him at how cold they were but they were also soft and felt perfect like as if this mystery person was the person he was supposed to be kissing his whole life, as the crowd counted down getting closer and closer to zero gumball wished they would slow down or time would go slower. "Zero!" Gumball opened his eyes and realized his one Christmas wish had come true. The Mystery person who had kissed Prince Gumball under the mistletoe was none other than the King of the Vampires Marshall Lee.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it, thanks for reading also please review this could be a one shot but I also have many other ideas to keep it going to please review and tell me what you thought. Also I would love so tips or pointers on how to make it better since this is my first time, I am totally open to helpful criticism, don't be afraid to compliment me either ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer because my first one was kind of short so yeah. Hope you like it I worked harder on this one J**

Once Gumball heard everyone shout zero he pulled his pink lips away and opened his eyes to see none other than Marshall Lee standing in front of him. Gumball smiled and blushed while looking up into the vampire's big crimson eyes. Marshall Lee flashed his signature smirk while showing his two top fangs and winked at the Prince, which only made him blush even more. Once Gumball gained his composure back he turned to face his guests and was surprised that no one was laughing like usual but instead everyone's faces were of shock and everyone in the room was staring right at him. Gumball was confused as to why he was getting these looks and began to feel uncomfortable. He quickly walked to the side of the room with his head down so as to not meet anyone's stares. He reached where his friends were and stood over by Fionna and LSP and asked what was going on and why he was getting weird looks, while the rest of his guests continued with the game.

"Why was everyone staring at me?!" Prince Gumball asked his friends in a whisper so no one else would turn their attention to him.

"Dude you really don't know?" Fionna asked Gumball surprised he didn't know the reason for the stares

LSP then blurted out to Gumball "Oh my glob PG you were like kissing Marshall Lee for lumping ever!"

The Prince looked at his friend with a face of confusion "what? I was only kissing him for five seconds I pulled away right at zero!"

Fionna turned to Gumball and explained what happened "PG everyone counted down to five and you and Marshall just kept kissing. At first everyone thought maybe you two just didn't hear so we yelled zero again but you guys kept kissing for a another good fifteen seconds, you even got closer to each other and it started to look like you guys were going to start making out but then you finally pulled away"

Prince Gumball then looked down while scrunching up his brow and running his fingers through his gummy hair trying to remember the kiss. He couldn't recall the kiss lasting so long or hearing anyone say zero twice. All he remembered was leaning in feeling the cool shock of the lips and then it all ending too soon.

"That can't possibly be true Fionna I would never do such a thing at one of my parties" The Prince said to Fionna hoping maybe she was just joking with him and the real reason everyone was staring was because he had something in his teeth or on his face.

"Well Lumping believe it PG you and Marshall Lee were totally kissing for like twenty seconds! This is totally going on my blog!" LSP said then floated off while texting on his phone. Fionna then leaned in and whispered into PGs ear "Don't worry Gumball he was distracted with the kiss just as much as you were" Fionna then smiled at the Prince and leaned back against the wall to watch the last few kiss pairs. Gumball smiled at Fionna's comment but was still embarrassed with what happened. He decided to just forget about it for now and enjoy the rest of his party. He calmed himself down and leaned against the wall with Fionna to watch the rest of the kiss pairs but when he looked up at the crowd of people another set of eyes locked on his. He was now starring at Marshall Lee who was floating around the other side of the room but to gumball it felt like he was right in front of him starring him down with those big crimson eyes of his while he stared back with his violet eyes. The two were locked in an intense gaze with each other until they heard everyone yell zero extra loud for the last pair, tree trunks and cinnamon bun. The two royals both snapped out of the stare and turned to look at everyone else. Gumball blushed while looking away and Marshall Lee would have blushed if he had any blood pumping through him. LSP was on the other side of the room looking at the two the whole time whispering to himself "drama bomb!"

Once the last kiss pair was finished the curtains were pulled back and everyone began talking and laughing with each other, there was also a quiet murmur about what happened with Gumball and Marshall Lee but nobody dared bring it up to Prince Gumball at the moment and everyone was too scared to even talk to Marshall.

Prince Gumball began talking with Fionna and LSP then went around the ballroom to see how everyone was doing again. When Gumball was talking to wild berry prince the band he had hired for his party began to play and started off with a slow song. The lights in the ballroom went dim and everyone paired up to dance. Cake stretched herself out to Lord Monochromicorns size and they danced together, Flame Prince asked Fionna to dance and she accepted a little too quickly but Flame Prince was to happy to notice, he had a little crush on Fionna. Gumball noticed all the pairs on the dance floor but he didn't feel like dancing so he walked to the corner of the ballroom where no one could see him and sat alone on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest, a little relieved he had a minute to himself. As he was looking down he noticed another pair of feet walk, or should I say float towards him and plant down in front of him. Gumball looked up to see Marshall Lee standing in front of him smiling with one hand reaching out to Gumball. Gumball took the cold light blue hand of Marshalls and was pulled up to face the vampire.

"So Bubba why aren't you dancing with your girl friend Fionna?" Marshall asked the Prince with a smirk

"Well for starters she is dancing with Flame prince and she is not my girlfriend, I don't see her that way, we are just best buds. And secondly I don't feel like dancing with anyone" Gumball said while staring into Marshalls eyes and not realizing they were still holding hands.

Marshall was happy to hear that the Prince didn't like Fionna and smiled a little at the comment. "Why don't you dance with me?" Marshall said. Before Gumball could answer Marshall pulled him in and put his hands on the Prince's hips and began to dance the slow song with him on the dance floor. Gumball blushed at the closeness of the two of them and the feeling of Marshalls hands on his pink candy hips. While looking at Marshall Lee, Gumball also noticed that he had grown a little taller than the vampire. Even though Gumball knew people were looking his way again since he was dancing with Marshall, he couldn't help but give in and lean into the vampire and rest his head on his shoulder. Feeling the vampire's cold skin against his own warm skin sent chills down his spine. As Marshall held Gumball close he could feel the Prince's hot breath on his cold neck, it made him lust for closeness with the Prince but knew he had to control it in front of everyone. Once the slow song ended Gumball looked up and noticed a lot of his guests were staring at the pair. He grew red with embarrassment and peeled himself off of Marshall and went back to his corner to try and hide from all the stares, luckily the band played a more upbeat song next so everyone turned and started dancing instead of keeping their attention on the embarrassed Prince.

"Marshall Lee I said I didn't want to dance with anyone!" The Prince said a little angry at the vampire for making him the subject of everyone's attention yet again.

"I'm not just anyone though; I'm the person who you couldn't stop kissing" The vampire said with a wink

Prince Gumball grew an even darker shade of red after Marshall said that, so red that he was beginning to look appetizing to Marshall. Gumball was so shocked at what Marshall said that he wasn't sure how to respond and could barely talk right

"Well umm… y-you didn't pull away either!" the Prince said trying to get back to his normal self and also put some of the blame on the vampire.

"I heard them when they said zero though gummy butt, you on the other hand were in too much of a daze to realize." Marshall said back to the Prince making him even more flustered

"If you knew they all said zero why didn't you pull back?!" The Prince said to the vampire trying to get an explanation to this all

"Well who am I to deprive you from kissing me? You obviously didn't want to stop so I didn't stop either, and besides I always knew you had a thing for me Bubba" Marshall said while inching closer to the Prince who was now backed up against the wall

The Prince was blushing fiercely now and was trying to think of something to tell Marshall. _Do I really have a thing for him?_ _No, of course not. Well maybe, does that mean Marshall likes me?_

"Look Marshall, I was caught up in the game and I was worrying about the party and trying to make sure everyone was having fun that I must not have noticed everyone yell zero, I do not have a thing for you." Gumball said this to Marshall with as much seriousness as he muster, but knew in the back of his mind he was lying to himself.

Marshall was hurt by the Prince's words but knew he was lying, he could see right through Bubbas formal exterior.

"Prove it then, stop this kiss" Marshall placed both hands on the wall bubba was leaning on and pressed his cold lips against the Princes warm pink ones. They tasted like bubblegum, a flavor Marshall could get used to.

Before Gumball could say another word he felt Marshall lean in and kiss him, he knew he should stop it but he just couldn't. The feel of his cold moist lips against his own made him wish time would stop and he could stay in that moment forever. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in closer to the vampire and put his hands around his neck.

Marshall loved every second of this kiss and could spend his whole undead life here. He knew he had shocked the Prince and figured he would just stand there against the wall, but then out of nowhere the Prince leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around his neck, Marshall was shocked at how forward the Prince was being but didn't care at all he just kept kissing him as if his life depended on it.

Once the band finished their song everyone roared with screams and cheers. The noise snapped the Prince back to reality as he pushed the vampire off him.

"Marshall Lee what are you doing! Someone could have seen us! I would have been humiliated in front of my whole kingdom!" The Prince yelled at Marshall but immediately regretted it after seeing the hurt look on his face.

"Sorry I'm such an embarrassment to you, your highness." Marshall tried yelling back at Gumball but his voice cracked mid sentence showing that he was on the verge of tears and was hurt by the Prince's words. After he said his hurt goodbye he flew out of the ballroom window into the night sky without saying another word trying to hide his face from being seen so no one would notice his eyes beginning to water.

"Wait Marshall! I didn't mean it that way!" the Prince yelled out the window, but it was too late the vampire king had flew off into the sky and couldn't hear what the Prince had to say. Gumball felt bad for what he had said and wished he could take it back, he never wanted to hurt Marshall and he wasn't an embarrassment to him. Gumball felt tears begin to stream down his face, but he quickly wiped them away. He couldn't let his guests know what had happened between him and Marshall Lee, so he put a fake smile on his face and continued talking with all his guests. It was no use though he found himself unable to concentrate on any conversations. His mind kept going back to Marshall Lee and that kiss and what he had said to him and how we had hurt him. Unable to keep up his fake smile any longer, Gumball bid all his guests farewell and apologized for his early departure. He then head up the stairs and went to his bedroom even though it was bad party manners. He didn't care at the moment; all he cared about was Marshall Lee. He plopped on his king sized, pink colored bed and went to sleep in the black concert tee Marshall Lee gave him and tried to get a good night's sleep, but knew he wouldn't with thoughts of the vampire clouding around in his head.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Please Please review! Thank you J**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed my story J and I'm so sorry for taking so long to update I had the worst writers block for this story and I had so much homework and tests that I just couldn't find the time to write and I also started watching Sherlock and Supernatural and I was writing this Marball one shot (Which by the way if you want to read is called lips of an angel) and ughh so much stuff, but anyways sorry for the rant, here you go hope you all like this chapter!**

**Marshall Lees POV **

_"Marshall Lee what are you doing! Someone could have seen us! I would have been humiliated in front of my whole kingdom!"_ the words repeated in my ears as I flew over the candy kingdom to get home to my cave. The look PG gave me when he said that broke my heart, was I really that much of an embarrassment to him? I knew he was shy about showing his emotions and needed to act all prince like in front of his people but no one even saw us when we kissed. Maybe it wasn't the people he cared about; maybe he just doesn't like me. As I thought about what happened tears began to roll down my cheeks and fly off into the sky while the cold air hit my face making my eyes water even more. "What the heck! You are Marshall Lee king of the vampires, tough demon, butt kicken, awesome bass player! Why are you crying over some little candy prince? Why do you care if he yelled at you or if he likes you?" _because you love him. _That's right Marshall Lee vampire king had fallen head over heels for the candy prince in a matter of months. He can still remember the first time they met.

~5 months ago~

"Let's go see what Fionna is up to today!" It was a beautiful day out, cloudy, gloomy and cold with no sun peeking through the sky what so ever, my favorite kind of day. Since I didn't need to be cramped in my house until dark like usual I decided to go to my old tree house and see what the squirt and her cat were up to. As I approached the house I saw two white bunny ears sticking up from Fionna sitting outside on the grass next to some pink guy with a crown on playing a game on Bmo while cake played her dulcimer and talked to this long black horse? Who are these two? I decided to have a little fun with them. I turned myself invisible and floated down in between Fionna and pink dude, but just when I was about to turn myself into a monster Fionna said "Hello Marshall Lee" I turned myself visible again and noticed the pink guy jumped a little at the sudden appearance of a vampire next to him so it wasn't a complete failure. "How did you know I was here?" I asked Fionna a little peeved my plan didn't work on her. "I saw you up their flying duh! If you're going to try and scare me you should really be sneakier!" she said while laughing at the annoyed look on my face, I just stuck my forked tongue out at her. I then floated over her and her pink friend and decided to hang out for a while "so what you doing?" I asked. "Playing adventure master with PG" Fionna said concentrated more on the game then the conversation. "PG?" I asked still unaware of whom this pink guy was. Fionna paused the game and set down her controller "OH! Sorry Marshall this is Prince Gumball of the candy kingdom, I figured you guys have met since you've been around for so long." I looked at the candy prince but he had his face turned the other way looking at Fionna as she spoke "Ya I've been around for a while but I usually don't spend a lot of time in one place remember I was traveling all over Aaa and I rode those giant goldfish, I've heard of the candy kingdom before but I've never really visited it, only flew over it, it seemed a little too sweet for my taste." The prince turned to face me at that last comment. "I will have you know my citizens are the best people you could possibly meet!" I was about to utter a witty remark back at this new guy but when I saw his face I was at a loss for words, he had these big beautiful violet eyes and pink smooth skin that I so desperately wanted to suck the red out of, I had no idea what these feelings were or why I was suddenly feeling, especially for someone I just met, and it was a dude, but I had lived to long to care about stuff like that. From that moment on I was hooked on the candy prince. I didn't even realize I was staring until the pink prince cleared his throat and looked at me with a face of confusion. "Oh sorry, umm I was just uhh thinking about stuff" I said as I scratched the back of my neck. _Great first impression Marshall._ Once I got my composure back I replied to the prince's comment. "So you're saying the candy citizens are the best people I could meet?" I asked "because I've met quite a few people in my day and candy people just don't sound that exciting" "of course they are! I wouldn't want to spend my time with any other people or rule over any other citizens" he said with confidence and a look of pride. "Have you ever left the candy kingdom?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Well umm technically no but uhh I have read about other populations of people and umm…" the prince said knowing he was losing the argument now. "So how can you know they are the best people if you've never met anyone else huh?" I asked with a smirk growing on my face knowing I was winning this argument. "Well I don't know for sure but" the prince tried to think of a response but I cut him off "See you don't know, I win!" I said in his face with a chuckle. I then floated over him and Fionna and stuck my tongue out to the prince knowing he was annoyed that he lost the argument; he didn't say another word he just huffed and sat there while fixing his crown making sure it was perfectly center on his pink hair and continued on watching Fionna play adventure master with his arms crossed over his chest. I laughed at his annoyance. I decided I would hang out here with Fionna and watch her play since I didn't have anything better to do, and I could stare at the prince and try and find out more about him, but after that argument I don't know if he will really want to talk to me. I floated their outside for what felt like hours just watching her play, it was so boring how could her and the prince not be bored, the only thing keeping me entertained was looking at the prince and all the little faces and moves he made, but even that was beginning to get boring I was about to just float away when suddenly the temperature dropped and it was freezing and snow started falling around the tree house. "It's Ice Queen!" Yelled Fionna as she jumped up and pulled out her sword ready to fight. Cake sprinted to Fionna's side and turned her tail into a flail also ready to attack. The Prince had this horrified look on his face, I wonder why? I mean I know Ice Queen can get kind of crazy but he looked like he had just seen a ghost or something he ran and hid behind that long black horse and just sat there. Just then the snow cleared up and Ice Queen appeared on a wave of ice laughing and shooting snow into the air "Where is my pink prince?!" what the heck? Ice Queen liked that pink guy? No wonder he was hiding. "You can't have him Ice Queen!" yelled Fionna as she ran towards ice queen swinging her sword around. I can't help but feel bad for just sitting here and watching this all go down but I don't entirely understand either. "Quit ice-blocking my man Fionna!" Ice Queen yelled as she shot ice shards everywhere, one barely missing me. I decided to just go sit with the prince while Fionna took care of everything with Ice Queen and that way I wouldn't get hit with ice. "What's going on?" I asked the prince while tapping his shoulder; I startled him since he was looking over the horse at the fight and he jumped and fell back on the grass. I laughed at him and he just glared at me. "Can you clearly not see? The Ice Queen is trying to take me and make me marry her! She does this like once a week!" the prince said in an annoyed voice, gosh it wasn't like I knew what was going on with him and the Ice Queen "Whoa what, she takes you and tries to force you to marry her? Why don't you just tell her no, don't you have candy police in your town who can arrest her or something?" I asked obviously not as accustomed with this situation as much as he and Fionna were. "Obviously I can't just tell her no if she is forcing me and my candy police don't really stand a chance against her since she has powers and all, but luckily I have Fionna to fight for me but it still gets annoying with her trying to take me every week." "Hmm I see, I think. Well I have an idea if you really want to get out of here. Have your horse thing or whatever it is go one direction and Ice Queen will think you're on it and follow him but really I can just float you back to your kingdom safe and sound." "That could work, but how do I know I can trust you, I just met you today and all you've done is laugh and argue with me." "Do you really have any other choice?" the prince scrunched up his face in contemplation and decided to go with the plan he crawled over to lord monochromicorn and whispered in his ear telling him the plan and asked him if he could tell cake so she could tell Fionna when they follow after him fighting the Ice Queen. He responded in Morse code and waited for us to fly off before he left. "So how are you going to carry me? Should I just climb on your back or?" the prince asked "Nah I got a better idea" I said with a smirk, I scooped up the prince bridal style and shot up into the air before Ice Queen could see us making a run for it. As we floated away I heard Ice Queen yelling in the distance "Get back here princey!" as I floated higher up in the air the prince decided to turn and look down and instantly yelped from fear of how high up we were and threw his arms around my neck, I blushed at the close contact but luckily you couldn't see it being dead and all. I looked down at the pink prince and noticed he was blushing as well at the close contact with me but didn't take his arms away; instead he nuzzled closer into my chest from fear of falling and had his eyes closed tight so he wouldn't see the ground anymore. "Getting nice and cozy now aren't we? What's wrong you afraid of heights?" the prince blushed even darker at my first comment "Afraid of falling." "Well don't worry I won't let you fall" I said with a wink and tightened my grip on his body, but he didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care. "I know what will calm you down, just don't freak out okay." I flew up higher into the air through the clouds and then there it was, full moon out with stars, beautiful. "See look, isn't that beautiful?" I asked but he still had his eyes closed shut. "Hey! Princey open your eyes! Look!" He relaxed his face and let one eye crack open just a little bit and then saw the sight I was talking about and immediately shot both his eyes open and had his mouth in a 'o' shape. "Wow, it's so beautiful, I've never seen the moon up this close, it's almost like I can touch it." A smile crept up on his face and it made me smile seeing his reaction. "Thank you Marshall for showing me this." "You're welcome princey" I said with a actual smile, a smile I hadn't really showed in years. "You know you don't have to call me princey you can call me PG like Fionna" "What does PG even stand for?" "Prince Gumball" "Wait so you're telling me you're made of gum?! "Well yes, hence the name Gumball" "That's pretty rad princey, but I'm not calling you PG, what's your first name?" "Bubba, but nobody calls me that." "Well I'll be first, I like that name, Prince Bubba Gumball." "and what is your full name?" "Marshall Lee Abedeer, Vampire King." "Vampire King?!" I knew that part would scare him and I figured he would be all freaked out about it now and be creeped out by me but what he did instead shocked me. "Hmm Vampire King, well I guess I'm in the presence of another royal, pleasure to be in your acquaintance Marshall." He said with a smile and nod of the head. "the pleasure is all mine Bubba." I replied with a wink. "So how much longer until we get to the candy kingdom, it's getting a little chilly up here." "Shouldn't be that much longer bubba" "Well I think I'm going to take a nap for the time being, all the commotion has rendered me quite sleepy" and with that he closed his eyes and turned his body towards mine and nuzzled into my chest, not even caring about how close he was to me and having no idea what kind of effect he had on me. He looked so peaceful and innocent, sitting here in my arms, all I wanted to do was hold him and protect him, I decided to fly a little slower so I could spend more time with him, but all good things must come to an end and before I knew it we arrived at the candy kingdom. I wasn't quite sure where to take him so I shook him awake "Hey Bubba, Buuubbaaa, wake up, waaaake up…" "Hmmm what Marshall what is it?" the prince said waking up with his eyes half lidded and letting out a yawn. "Where am I taking you exactly?" "Oh well the castle is straight ahead but if you could take me up to my balcony that would be great" "Sure thing Bubba" I floated on and went up to the tower balcony, the prince had already dozed back to sleep in my arms so I figured I would just lay him down on his bed instead of waking him back up. When I floated into the room a noticed a color pattern that matched the princes outfit, Pink. Everything was pink down to the color of the door knob to the all the walls, but I guess if that's what he likes. I floated over to the bed in the room and let go of his legs and set them down and lowered his body but when I did so his arms were still latched around my neck and didn't let go so I tumbled down onto the bed with him and he woke up with a start. "Umm, sorry Bubba, I was trying to lay you down since you fell back asleep but your arms were kinda glued to my neck and I fell." Gosh, I was so close to him now we were face to face, I could feel his warm breath hitting me. The prince just stared into my eyes not realizing his arms were still around my neck and our legs were now intertwined from the fall, we were basically cuddling. He kept staring and his face turned as red as a tomato until he came back to reality blinked his eyes a few times and pulled his arms back and straightened out his legs. "Ummm, Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me, uh thanks for the ride again and saving my butt back there, I owe you one" I got up from the bed and went to stand in front of him "Anytime bubba" I started to walk off but then the prince yelled something and it made me turn and walk back over "Hey Marshall! You think you might wanna, I don't know hang out sometime or something?" "I'd love to" I smiled at him and then grabbed his hand and let my cold lips graze across his knuckles and planted a small kiss on his hand. "Goodnight my prince" And with that I flew out of his window and into the night sky not knowing what would happen next but I knew I had to get some more of that candy prince.

**A/N: So I hope you all liked this chapter J sorry again for taking so long to update! Also I am unsure on what to do next, I have some ideas and I already know how I'm going to end this all but I'm having trouble for the in between so if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know! Please review! :D **


End file.
